The Kid
by fixusi
Summary: "I can't wait to forget the kid, just even for a second." Sam has found friends. Too bad those friends force Sam to do things he wouldn't like to do. And when Sam is forced to hurt a boy called Thomas, Sam himself gets in deep, deep, trouble. Who would have known that the kid's father was an overprotective, violent, mentally ill man? KidnappedHurt!Sam
1. Chapter 1

An: It's been ages since I last wrote Supernatural fic, but here I am again. I hope you all like this :)

Set: Before the show. Sam is 16, Dean is 20.  
>Warnings: A bit cursing. But nothing else; some usual hurtcomfort and brotherly love.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.<p>

"I can't wait to forget the kid, just even for a second." Sam has found friends. Too bad those friends force Sam to do things he wouldn't like to do. And when Sam is forced to hurt a boy called Thomas, Sam himself gets in deep, deep, trouble. Who would have known that the kid's father was an overprotective, violent, mentally ill man? KidnappedHurt!Sam

* * *

><p><em>I struggle against the handcuffs. They make noise when they hit against the metallic bar, but I couldn't care less, even though the man had told me to keep it down. I'm yelling through the piece of clothing in my mouth, trying to make as much noise as I can. Maybe the visitor will hear me and come and help me. If only that visitor could know I'm here.<em>

_For a long time I bang the walls, shake my handcuffs, shout through the clothing, but nobody comes in. Nothing happens. My throat starts to get a little sore, my voice hoarse. My wrists and hands ache. I have to stop. _

_And then I get what I ask for. Well, sort of. Someone comes in, too bad it's the man. I flinch backwards as he comes storming at my direction, hoping that he will not hurt me. _

_He screams at me for a while, and I try to take as little space as possible. My heart is racing in my chest, my palms are growing sweaty. All this just because I made two mistakes? _

_I don't see the kick coming, but it comes._

* * *

><p>My eyes flicker over the young boy who sits alone - <em>again. <em>He has a book on his lap, book that I have never heard of, and his brows are furrowed in concentration. Must be a good book.

He wears his usual clothes. Jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt. If it's cold, he pulls a hoodie out of his bag and puts it on, but it's a warm, sunny day so no hoodie.

We've stayed in this town long enough for me to know something about my fellow students - what that kid likes to wear, who is with who, the favorite food of the school's most popular girl, who are the 'mean' ones.. and now, I might be part of them, the 'mean' ones.

I've grown a lot, to be honest, I'm almost as tall as Dean. I trained a lot during last summer and the results are visible. I don't look like a person worth bullying anymore. God-knows-how-many-times I've been the target of the mean ones, the bullies. So just this once.. it's actually nice to be part of some group. Even if it is the group of people that sometimes may snap at people unnecessarily. It's a group and I like it.

"Hey, Winchester!"

I turn around as I hear my name being called out. James McClay, a friend of mine, is walking towards me and raises his hand as he sees me facing him. I wave back at James, a grin spreading on my face. Thank god he's here, it was beginning to get boring alone.

"Hey, how's it going", I say as James gets closer. He shrugs.  
>"Ma told me that if my attitude isn't gonna change, she'll send me to aunt Linda's."<p>

No matter how hard I try, I can't hold back a snort. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, I swear!" he claims and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "We just had a little fight about stuff. Nothin' special and nothin' new."

Sighing, I nod. I want to say that I know what constantly fighting with your parent feels like, but I decide that maybe it's better to keep shut up about my life at home. The lesser they know, the better. It's not like I exactly have a plan if questions about my mom or dad or our life come up. Lying isn't hard for me, since I've lied to people all my life, but it always makes me uncomfortable. I rather avoid the questions.

"Where does your aunt Linda live, then?" I ask instead, eyeing my friend.

"Somewhere in Canada. I'm not sure if I've ever even met her."

"That sucks."

He puffs, rolling his eyes. "That would suck ass. But that's not gonna happen, ma is always threatenin' me. Shitloads of empty threats, to be honest. She sends me to Canada, I'll escape I move to Hollywood and become famous. She'll regret sending me away when I have billions of dollars and she's just a poor woman in this little town."

I let out a laugh, shaking my head. "Nice plan, James."

James nods, glancing around us. He notices the kid and chuckles, pity flashing in his eyes. "Look at that guy. He always sits alone", James laughs, his voice mocking and cocky.

"Umm", I mutter, trying to get even something out of my mouth. "Should we.. talk to him?"

"Talk?" James yells, turning to look me in the eye. "You must be kidding, Winchester. What would everybody think of us if he hung around with a kid like that?"

I turn my head away just in time to see Peter walking towards us. Peter is the one of our group that scares me the most. He isn't that big -well, he's taller than me and more muscular built- but it's his cold appearance that makes me want to escape. I've never heard him laugh or even see him smile and I've been with this group for almost two weeks now. He keeps his shoulders up and his back straight, unlike some of the other boys in my group (like Jonah). His clothes are always clean and looks expensive. He looks like he runs a mafia or something, just add a pair of black glasses and a machine gun. Still, he is not a mean person. Sure, he'll kill everyone who touches his friends, but if you have nothing against him or his friends, he has got nothing against you.

"Did you hear what the Winchester boy just said?" James asks when Peter is close enough. James mutters something like 'this must be good' under his breath and shakes his head, looking at me with his ice-blue eyes. I've always wondered how such an arrogant person could have gotten that beautiful eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that", I blur out, my eyes wandering between James and Peter. "I swear."

Both of them shoot a glare at me. "What did he say, then?" Asks Peter, not taking his eyes off of me.

The grin on James' lips spreads as he answers the question. The tone of his voice is mocking again, and somehow he also sounds like he had just won something. His voice is weird.

"I expected it to be worse", Peter sighs, shaking his head and glancing at James before turning his head back to me. "Still, that was a stupid thing to say, don't ya think? We? With that boy? Whose name we don't even know. Joke of the century, Winchester."

"I didn't mean it like that", I mutter, ducking my head.  
>"How did you mean it then?" yells James, clearly angry for being wrong in Peter's eyes. He looks ashamed and pissed off when I meet his eyes.<br>"I meant that.. he's a pathetic kid. He always sits alone. Maybe we should tell it to him." The last sentence is forced out. But anything to keep these friends of mine - this is the first time I haven't been a victim. Wrong word now, and I'll become one again.

James starts to smile and throws his arm over my shoulders. "That's what I like to hear!" he laughs. "Lets go, then."

* * *

><p>Impala is already on the street when I step out of the school building and yell goodbyes to James, Peter, Jonah and Aiden. My heart is racing as I walk through the yard. For some reason I notice the kid walking down the street behind our car, his eyes red and watery. I feel a sting -more like a wave- of guilt hit me as I sit in the car - and for some reason I think that Dean will notice what I've done.<p>

We had bullied him more than once today. Every time he walked past us we would shout something to him, and every time our yells got meaner. We all know his mother is dead, so our yells went from "loser" to "I bet your mother killed herself because she couldn't bear the thought of having you as a kid". Even though I didn't yell anything, I felt like an awful person.

The smile on my lips is fake as I slam the door shut. It hadn't felt good to mock that kid - it had been horrible. I had prayed it to end all that time I was forced to call him names. I could never be a bully.

"How was school?" Dean casually asks, glancing at me before starting the engine.

"It was fine", I tell him. "We, umm, did some tests in chemistry. Our teacher almost set fire to our classroom while showing us how to do it."

Dean laughed and nodded, turning the music up just a little bit. "That's what teachers do best, Sammy. Screw things up. You remember the one time your teacher discovered the bruise caused by that poltergeist and almost called CPS?"

"How could I forget. Dad was furious at me for letting her see it", I chuckle. Good times.

"Dad wasn't pissed at you", Dean denies, just as I expected. "He was just worried. But yeah, he sure was angry at the teacher of yours. He was planning to use her as a bait, actually, but I talked him out of it. And so we just left and called another hunter in to take care of the shifter."

I roll my eyes. "I remember all of that, Dean. That happened, what, not even two years ago?"

Dean nods, quickly shooting a look at me. "Are you okay, Sammy?"

There. He knows. He knows and I'm screwed - it's the one thing he has always told me. It's better being bullied than being a _bully_. Bullies were weak and just complete assholes, but the bullied ones were strong for surviving it all. And now I'm a bully. I was a-hundred-percent, complete, total asshole towards that poor kid that was just sitting and enjoying his book. And everything for what? Just because I'd have friends?

"Yeah", I smile despite the agony growing inside my body. "Why?"

Dean snorts. "Oh, you're not okay. I can hear it in your voice. And if you were okay, you would have been surprised by my question and not just answered 'yeah'. I know you, Sammy. So what's wrong?"

Oh well, I'm fucked. "Nothing, I promise. Just a.. ah.. long day. I'm tired." My excuse is really bad, but I only hope that Dean will let it go - I know Dean won't believe it, but please, just this once, don't ask questions.

A moment of silence and a long sigh from Dean are the two things that immediately cheer me up. "Fine. Don't expect me to believe you, but fine. Just tell me if someone is hurting you."

I make a face. "Dean, I can take care of myself. I'm sixteen. But anyways, nobody is hurting me here. Don't worry about it."

"They better leave you alone", Dean sighs again.

I nod and look out of the window. We're almost back to the motel - good, because my stomach is growling like a caged animal. I can't wait to get inside, eat something and just go to bed, to forget the kid for just a second.

* * *

><p>Review! I know this first chapter is short, but the original one was more than 4100 words long - so, I cut it in half. Another part of this chapter will naturally be the second chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The hallway is crowded, but I push my way through it. I haven't seen any of my friends today, which is weird, but on the other hand I am also glad. I won't have to pretended to be something I'm not. And it's not embarrassing to sit alone on the pauses either, since people know I have friends. I'm just alone for now.

Anyways, it's getting a little boring again. I already have revised to the exam that's held later today, I've already wandered around the yard and I've already thought about everything worth thinking about. So I kinda want my friends here already, even though I'm okay without seeing them today.

Suddenly a pair of hands slam down to my shoulders, and I jump, spinning around. I meet Jonah's eyes as he starts to laugh.

"Yeah, very funny", I mumble. "Where are the others?"

"I, they-" Jonah tries to start his sentence, but he's laughing too much to answer. "You should've seen your face!"

I roll my eyes. I see nothing funny in scaring people - well, I do, when I scare someone (usually Dean), but I don't like being scared by people, supernatural things are enough for me.

Another wave of laughter and he's holding his stomach.

Jonah is the one of our group whom I like the most. He's funny, even if a little stupid sometimes, and is usually pretty cheerful. I've never been bored in his company: either I'm laughing with him or at him for doing something brainless. He also doesn't give a rat's ass of what someone thinks about him. He talks back to the teachers and the students, and is always in trouble. I've heard that he has pretty good family as well, a rich dad and a mom who bakes stuff and smells like food. He has an older sister who is now working as a nurse in a hospital. Still, somehow I'm not jealous.

His laughter calms a bit and he takes a deep breath in. "Alright", he says, shaking his head. "Peter sent me to look for you."

I raise my other eyebrow in surprise. "Why? What do you need me for?" _If they need me to meet the kid -what was his name again, Thomas?- I'm going to say no and go away. I'm not a bully._

Jonah shrugs and looks at me with his big green eyes that remind me of Dean's eyes. "How could I know? You know Peter, he's not the talking type. I guess you'll see when we get to them."

He starts to turn away but I grab his hand. "Wait, Jonah", I say, and he turns back to me. "Does it have something to do with that kid we mocked yesterday?"

As far as I know, Jonah doesn't like to hurt people either. He isn't interested in other people's opinions but he does care for other people. I feel like I can trust him with this.. insecurity. But should I?

Jonah takes a heartbeat to think. "I, umm.. I don't think so. Why do you ask?" He looks somewhat concerned. A bit guilty, maybe. It's odd to see him so serious.

"It's nothing. I just-"  
>"Sam, you know what? If the next thing that comes out of your mouth is that you liked calling him names and making him feel bad, I will punch you."<p>

I feel like my mouth is hanging open of surprise. Really? Has Jonah lost his mind? How could I ever say so? He should know better. But maybe that's why he said that. He knows I don't enjoy it. I'm genuinely confused. What?

"I- no! That's not what I was saying. God, no!"

Jonah's face softens and I let go of his arm. "Good. Because I could see you didn't enjoy it, and it's good. It's abnormal to like that kind of.. messed up thing."  
>"You did it", I say carefully, trying to read his face. He shrugs again.<br>"I don't really have any other friends. If I don't do what Peter and James do, I'm soon one of the bullied ones."

It's my time to shrug. "Who knows, really. Maybe they are smart enough to stop. And you're their friend."

Jonah lets out a dry laugh. "I wouldn't be their friend if I stood up for the kid. Thomas. You haven't known Peter or James for long like I have. Aiden wouldn't hurt me, I know that, but those two.. being bullied is horrible. But you are tall and handsome, you don't know what it's like."

It's funny how little these people know about me. Only Aiden knows that my mother is dead, but everybody else knows pretty much nothing. Maybe I should lighten Jonah up a little bit, but I decide not to. We'll be staying in this town for maybe two weeks at tops, and after that these people will never see me again. So what's the point of revealing my life to them?

"You're right, I don't know what it feels like. But saying things like that.. it's not me", I tell him. "And if the reason they need me has something to do with hurting someone, I'm out."

I know my words are empty threats, but I can't help it. I've never had something like this - friends that care for me. I don't want to lose this.

Jonah grins, nodding. "Do what you have to do. But don't argue with Peter or James. Peter might look calm but you don't want to see him when he gets mad. One guy once had a fight with Peter, and the next day, the guy came to school with a bit lip and a black eye. Peter himself had no scratches on him."

"I'm not scared of them", I sigh. And that's the truth.

Jonah says something unimportant as a reply and then we head to the direction where Jonah came from. Behind the bushes in the middle of our school's yard stands the others. All expect James.

"Hi", I say and flash a smile to Aiden, who grins at me. "So, what do you need me for?"

Peter shrugs, lifting his head up so he could look at me. "You'll see soon enough, when James returns."

"It'd be nice to know, I agree", Aiden mutters, ducking his head. "But soon enough does the trick for me."

Jonah and Aiden are best friends. They have always known each other and grown to be more like brothers than friends. They share almost their every moment together - they have traveled together, they have spent holidays together, they are practically always together. Where is Jonah, there is Aiden, and vice versa. Aiden isn't as brainless as Jonah, but together they do some pretty random things. I've heard that once they stole a tree -yeah, a tree. I couldn't believe it the first time I heard it, but they showed me some photos of them digging up a small apple tree. After digging it up they transported it to the local garden and dug a hole for it. I don't know if the tree ever returned to its owner.

Anyways, they are a good couple. They have their own inside jokes that I never, ever understand, but that's the point. If I had to choose my friends, I'd pick those two. Sadly, with those two come Peter and James as well.

"If you are tired of waiting, you can always exit", Peter says, his voice ice-cold. It's clear that it's not a permission - it's a dare.

Aiden shakes his head and laughs. His laugh is nervous and faked, but it's a laugh. "Why would I do that? I'm alright. James will be here soon, I believe."

I groan silently, and Jonah sends an angry glare at me. I meet his gaze and roll my eyes, receiving a kick to my ankle. By instinct I flinch, while Aiden chuckles next to us.

Silence falls over us for a few minutes, and finally James comes back. I'm happy to see him - I hate silence like that. It's awkward and frustrating.

My joy quickly turns to anger as I see James dragging Thomas behind him. Peter huffs happily and James is smiling widely. I feel like hitting them both, but I control myself. Jonah just warned me about starting a fight with Peter.

"He's here", Peter informs.  
>"I.. can see that, yeah", I reply, taking a small step backwards. "Why is he here?"<p>

I can feel Aiden looking at me, but I don't take my eyes off of Thomas' eyes. He looks scared and worried, and the way he meets my glare, breaks my heart. I can see the pain in his eyes, James' grip of Thomas' arm is maybe a bit too tight.

"Why do you think? We're not still ready with him", James laughs, shoving the kid so he has to take a few steps in order to stay on his feet. He now stands in the middle of our circle, looking horrified.

"Don't touch me", he hisses as he flinches away from Peter's touching attempt. I feel my heart sinking to my belly. This shouldn't be happening.

"Oh, I wouldn't touch you, even if I was paid to", Peter says, rolling his eyes. "Aiden, would you hold him in place?"  
>"Well, if you need me to", Aiden replies, sounding unsure but does what he is told to do. He grabs Thomas as gently as he can, but hard enough not to hurt him. Just tight enough to hold him in place.<p>

"Winchester, you wanna start?" James asks, eyeing me. Naturally I shake my head.  
>"No. I don't.. I don't want to be part of this."<p>

Peter's eyes meet mine and for the first time in this school, I'm actually afraid. "Too bad", he simply says.

"I _won't_ do it", I say again, crossing my arms in front of me. "You cannot force me."  
>"Oh, I can", Peter says. From the corner of my eye I can see Jonah looking terrified for my actions. Aiden's shoulders have tensed up as well. James just looks like he doesn't want to wait anymore. "Because it's either him.. or you. What's it going to be?"<p>

* * *

><p>I regret the decision of skipping the rest of the day. I just couldn't help it.<p>

They _forced _me to do it! They made me do it! I hurt the kid, I hurt Thomas, even though I strictly said I wouldn't. And now he has bruises because of me. He cried because of me and my actions and my hurtful words.

I should know better than that. I've been bullied in almost every other school. Why spread the plague? Why make others feel as worthless as I felt?

Tears travel down my cheeks even though I didn't mean to cry. It's hard to cry and run at the same time, but I just can't stop. I want to run as far as I can, so then maybe the image of Thomas on the ground, crying, disappears from my mind.

I saw Thomas leaving, too. The school nurse sent him home. I wish I could find him now and apologize. Not only because of his sake, but my own peace of mind, as well. I'm don't want to hurt people.

After a while, I'm forced to sit down. My knees feel weak and my heart is pounding like never before. So I sit down on a bench in this lonely park, where thick trees make the sun impossible to see and wind hard to feel. But it's a perfectly cool place for me to sit for a while.

When I leave after twenty minutes or so, I head to the town. I have a little money, so I probably should buy a lemonade or something to eat.

But sometimes, fate steps in.

I am just crossing this street, when I feel a hand and a piece of clothing slamming over my mouth. This strong, stinging smell enters my nose and mouth and the world starts to spin around me. I fight with all my power -which, to be honest, is a weak power in that situation- but it is no use. Dark dots take over my vision and my body falls limp on someone's hands.

* * *

><p>Any ideas of how to continue? Review and tell me :)<p> 


End file.
